A medicine dispensing and packing apparatus mounts therein a medicine supply apparatus. The medicine supply apparatus includes a hopper. The hopper has a passage through which a flowable medicine such as a powder medicine or a pill can be passed downward (for example, Patent Document 1).
When a medicine to be supplied to the hopper is changed to a medicine of a different type, a medicine before the change remaining in the hopper causes contamination. Thus, it is desirable to prevent a medicine from remaining in the hopper as much as possible.